


Cubo

by SedonaBetta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, kurotsuki leve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedonaBetta/pseuds/SedonaBetta
Summary: Tsukishima vive en un cuarto que parece no tener fin. Un día mientras caminaba por el lugar encuentra algo que no deja su cabeza.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	Cubo

Al abrir los ojos su vista se encuentra una vez más con una de las paredes blancas que lo ha acompañado desde que puede recordar. Tsukishima no sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha estado en este lugar, pues no parece haber tiempo o ,al menos, él no tiene forma de saberlo. No hay relojes, no hay puertas ni ventanas que le indiquen si es de día o noche, y a pesar de ser un cuarto totalmente cerrado no tiene problemas para respirar, eso le alentó a buscar una salida, tal vez estaba siendo escondida por los objetos grandes, quizá lo habían camuflado muy bien en alguna pared. Tsukishima pasó “tiempo” buscando pero después de varias siestas —decidió poner su propio tiempo, al despertar de una siesta era un nuevo supuesto día— se rindió, en vez, prefiero admirar el entorno. Descubrió que este gran cuarto tenía muchos de sus gustos, era como un pequeño paraíso diseñado solo para él, y poniéndose en los zapatos de un niño pequeño aceptando un dulce de un desconocido con cautela, se fue acomodando y disfrutando del lugar. En las primeras siestas aún se encontraba asombrado de que esto no fuera un sueño, entonces poco a poco se fue acostumbrando llegando a tener su propia rutina. Al despertar se dirige a esa extensa mesa cubierta con sus comidas favoritas, le llena de curiosidad como nunca parece terminarse la comida y mucho menos esta se malogra o percibe algún mal olor. Al terminar agarra unos bocadillos para después y se va hasta la gran televisión escogiendo cualquier contenido que le llamase la atención. Una vez se aburre inicia su camino a la sección donde había solo música, desde estantes llenos de discos, cassets, algunos mp3 y un celular lleno de canciones que parecía no tener fin.

A veces le gusta variar, entonces va a un ala del cuarto donde es básicamente una biblioteca, esta es una sección muy larga, los libreros seguirán apareciendo aún después de haber dado 200 pasos, Tsukishima decidió contarlos una de las tantas veces que fue, cree que debe haber una categoría para cualquier tema posible con la cantidad de libros que puede ver. Cuando siente sus ojos cansados es su señal para ir a tomar una siesta. Así ha transcurrido su tiempo en este lugar, pero, desde recientes siestas su ánimo ha comenzado a decaer además de no disfrutar de sus actividades recurrentes. Esta vez al despertar solo caminó pasando de todo, sin rumbo, sigue avanzando hasta incluso terminar la biblioteca, esto le anima un poco, nunca había pasado por aquí.

Llegó a un lugar que se puede llamar juguetería, encontraba cosas curiosas, estaba seguro que los coleccionistas estarían sin palabras al ver todos esos objetos con un funcionamiento por descubrir, varios poseían una estética atrayente a simple vista y uno recordaba esa emoción de ver los juguetes al ser un niño pequeño niño. Casi al terminar estaba repleto de peluches, alguien podría saltar encima de todo ese relleno sin problemas, antes de acabar con esa ala decidió llevarse uno de los peluches que imitaba a un dinosaurio, la expresión tonta del personaje le causaba gracia.

Pasó por una sección llena de instrumentos musicales; de cuerda, de viento, con teclas; pequeños y grandes; desde los más conocidos hasta los que en definitiva no sabía el nombre y mucho menos tocarlos. Le entró la duda de si aprender algunos mientras pasaba por el lugar, incluso pensó si sería bueno para el canto.

Luego de unas secciones más llegó a una que lo recibía con un estante pequeño lleno de trofeos, más adelante habían algunos balones en fila, equipo para hacer deportes y un uniforme negro con rayas naranjas, no entendió bien el tema la temática, habían cosas desparramadas por todo el lugar, podía ver más allá unas ropas verdes y una especie de lentes con elástico.

Siguió avanzando de a poco, sujetando algunos balones, observando esos trofeos sin nombre, mirando de lado a lado buscando por más. Cuando se agachó para ver bien ese uniforme negro creyó notar algo al bajar la vista, sorprendido por ver algo como eso quiso levantar la cabeza y saber si era cierta esa imagen que sus ojos habían captado, pues en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el cuarto e incluso cuando busco por una abertura, no encontró nada. Pero antes de levantar la cabeza para ver si era cierto se tomó su tiempo para pensar bien sus siguientes acciones. ¿Qué haría si de verdad era lo que vió? ¿Sería peligroso? ¿Qué puede suceder? ¿Qué pasa si solo era su imaginación? Tsukishima empezó a imaginar en todos los desenlaces posibles desencadenados por su siguiente acción. Su cuerpo se encontraba rígido atento al más mínimo ruido, comenzaba sentir sus músculos inferiores entumecidos y su espalda doler. Después de pensarlo por unas veces tomaba una decisión, estando listo para seguirla las dudas regresaban, entonces volvía a reflexionar sobre qué debía hacer. Harto de este ciclo vicioso optó por alzar la cabeza en un impulso, encontrando que estaba en lo cierto cuando vio la pequeña grieta que dejaba a esa pared imperfecta. Poniéndose de pie suelta un suspiro después de todo el conflicto que se había armado por tal insignificante cosa, que en otro momento no hubiese tenido tal protagonismo para él, pero ahora que ya se deshizo de varias dudas al confirmar su existencia tiene la duda más importantes: ¿ver a través del hueco?

Mil y una cosas podían pasar, que haya algo como una grieta en un lugar tan perfecto podía ser tomado como una especie de prueba, lo importante aquí era elegir la mejor opción y con eso en mente siguió su voz de la razón. Tsukishima se volteó y se retiro de aquel lugar. Una vez llegó al sitio ya tan conocido fue directo a la cama y durmió esperando dejar descansar a su cerebro.

Al despertar de la siesta volvió con su rutina de siempre, actuando como cualquier otro momento e asiendo a un lado los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza con regularidad. Con una expresión tranquila pasaba su tiempo cubriendo el desastre en su interior, porque podía fingir hacer lo mismo de siempre, pero en definitiva, no prestaba atención a ninguna de sus acciones o lo que apareciera en frente suyo. El problema llegó a otro nivel después de varios intentos fallidos de dormir, ahora no podía contar el tiempo tampoco a través de siestas,debido ano dormir adecuadamente su actitud empezó volverse irritable, ahora cualquier cosa lograba sacarlo de ese disfraz de serenidad.

¿Si no puedo disfrutar de este supuesto paraíso entonces qué valor tiene quedarme aquí? Con eso en mente al intentar conciliar un sueño que ya sabido era fallido se levantó, caminó en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba esa molesta grieta. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que sucediera con tal de poder hacer descansar su pobre cabeza, esta había sido llevada a dolores, privación del sueño y sometida a trabajar sin descanso. Si él podía terminar con esos problemas entonces lo haría.

Después de una larga caminata rápida llegó e intentando regular su respiración por el esfuerzo hecho fue acercándose ante ese diminuto hueco dispuesto a ver por ahí de una vez por todas, pero apenas se encontró a unos centímetros retrocedió tal si estuviese a punto de caer del filo de un risco. Con el cuerpo frío y agotado, aún teniendo miedo de las consecuencias de sus acciones, ya no importaba si este cuarto era negado para su persona sino lo que podría sucederle a él.

Ante la inminente presencia de otro lío en su interior decidió hacer con tal rapidez la acción de acercarse para no darle tiempo a su mente de arrepentimientos. Solo quería terminar con este sueño que se había vuelto una pesadilla y si tenía la mala suerte para ser llevado a otra pesadilla rezaba por su pronto desenlace.

Tomó un respiro y antes de siquiera contar solo movió su cuerpo tan velozque se mareó por un segundo pero, su vista ya estaba frente a la grieta,empezando a ver lo que había más allá. La imagen que era puesta en frente suyo era situada en alguna sala de una casa, con luces amarillas tenues y muebles algo viejos decorando el lugar que se encontraba silencioso, pero que tenía su aire hogareño, esta era la típica casa de cualquier familia. Antes de seguir revisando pudo notar como el lugar, de la nada, empezaba a llenarse de personas, abrió sus ojos preocupado al darse cuenta que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio alguna persona. Sin tener tiempo de pensar en eso se concentró en lo presente, su cuerpo alerta, manteniendo su vista con cierta cautela esperando no ser descubierto.

Fijó su atención en las personas, habían varios grupos reunidos por todos lados, algunas personas en solitario caminaban o solo miraban el lugar. En uno de los grupos habían 6 personas hablando cerca a una esquina, tres de ellos escuchaban con atención las palabras de una chica y otros dos parecían celebrar cada una de sus palabras dichas, a veces estos dos se emocionaban tanto que tenían que ser calmados por los que asumía eran los mayores. Cerca al centro había un niño de cabello naranja que parecía molestar a un tipo de cara amargada, eran seguidos por una chica tímida que hablada con un chico con pecas; los dos primeros discutían, el más pequeño molestaba al tipo que de algún modo le cayó mal a primera vista, mientras que la pareja de atrás eran quienes actuaban como personas normales aunque a veces se les notaba nerviosos con facilidad. Por otro lado, a otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba alguien de cabello oscuro y porte estoico que solo miraba el ambiente, mientras a su lado lo acompañaba un chico pelirrojo de ojos saltones que parecía hablar por los dos. Todas esas personas aunque parecían ser algo extrañas no podía catalogarlo de forma negativa o peligrosa, solo parecía una reunión amena de conocidos.

Tsukishima fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una estruendosa risa que resonó por todo el lugar, dirigió su vista a donde habría creído haber escuchado tal singular expresión y encontró a dos jóvenes, pudo percibir enseguida de quien vino aquella risa. Un chico de cabello puntiagudo de color blanco con manchas grises que hablaba con emoción, a su lado estaba un chico callado que lo escuchaba con atención, asintiendo cuando debía y aportando unas pocas palabras cuando era necesario. Sin haberse percatado al principio había una tercera persona detrás de ellos que también era parte de la conversación, pero antes de notar bien quien era esta, la persona le habló.

—¡Oh, Tsukki! Por aquí, te estábamos esperando—llamó con confianza. Tsukishima sintió al instante su cuerpo tensarse, empezó a aguantar la respiración y el frío de antes lo recorrió tal que sentía estaba por congelarse. A punto de alejarse de la grieta escuchó también las palabras del chico enérgico.

—¡En serio vino! —exclamó con asombro el más entusiasta del grupo—. ¿Qué rayos, Kuroo? ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo? —preguntó confundido. Por otro lado el chico reservado del trío solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ja, te dije que podía —presumió el nombrado ahora Kuroo—, solo tienes que saber cómo tratar con él ¿O no, Tsukki? —agregó esperando alguna respuesta del desorientado Tsukishima, el pobre ya no entendía qué estaba pasando, estaba claro que ellos lo conocen pero él no, o al menos eso cree por que a este punto ya no sabe qué pensar.

Sin decir ni una palabra en respuesta ellos continuaron discutiendo de cualquier cosa al mismo tiempo que se iban acercando. Tsukishima teme que algo vaya a sucederle pero ahora curioso no puede dejar de mirar. A medida que se acercan puede notar como este chico revoltoso siempre recurre al más tranquilo del grupo, Akaashi esto Akaashi aquello, mientras que Akaashi le responde con tranquilidad, le resulta sorprendente la relación de los dos. Por último está Kuroo quien con parte de su cara tapada por su cabello en picos y una sonrisa torcida le tiende la mano para hacerle pasar.

Kei quedó estático, perplejo por todo lo que está pasando en frente suyo, la idea de todo esto es un sueño vuelve a su mente no seguro si desea despertar pronto. Antes de siquiera pensar en retirarse Kuroo vuelve a hablarle.

—Kei —llama y ahora solo está él en frente suyo, Bokuto y Akaashi solo observan unos pasos detrás. Esta vez ya no muestra esa imagen llena de confianza sino que evita mirarle a los ojos, extiende con timidez su mano mientras que la otra va detrás de su cabeza—, acompáñame—pide cambiando su expresión tímida por una gran sonrisa donde cierra sus ojos.

Tsukishima se percata como su brazo puede atravesar la pared y está a nada de tocar esa mano. Entonces con la idea de todo siendo un sueño en su cabeza decide seguirle esperando dormir un rato más y descubrir acerca de estas personas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribo y realmente mucho desde que lo publico. En fin, voy a empezar a ser más activa en esta plataforma y escribir para los fandoms de HQ y BNHA.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
